<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drink Or Two And Thou by Nope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785022">A Drink Or Two And Thou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope'>Nope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybll has her ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Sybill Trelawney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Drink Or Two And Thou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, the problem with Snape deciding that there was nothing worse than first year Hufflepuffs' Potions essays was that it gave the universe the inspiration to prove him wrong. Or at least this is what he later decided to blame the entire situation on; at this particular moment, his thoughts were more of the four-letter-word variety.</p>
<p>Trelawney was... lounging in his doorway. In a large, annoyingly shimmering shawl. And quite possibly nothing else, although he was happily not thinking about that in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Hello, Severus," she said in rasping drawl that was no doubt supposed to be seductively husky. "The spirits told me I'd find you in here."</p>
<p>"I knew I should have hexed Peeves when I had the chance," muttered Snape, going back to crossing out essays in the off-chance she'd go away.</p>
<p>Instead, Trelawney moved towards him in a jangle of earrings and a crashing of shins.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should put your glasses back on," sighed Snape.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should have less junk," snapped Trelawney. "I mean," she continued sweetly, "would you like some tea? I foresaw that your work would lead to thirst in my crystal ball."</p>
<p>She held out a large glass and waved it invitingly. Snape stared at it with deep suspicion.</p>
<p>"That is not tea."</p>
<p>"I teach Divination, Severus, I know tea."</p>
<p>"It's cold--</p>
<p>"Iced tea."</p>
<p>"--it's red--"</p>
<p>"It's iced red tea."</p>
<p>"--and it's fizzing."</p>
<p>"Yes, fizzy iced red tea. It clears the inner eye wonderfully. All the rage in... Beliarneo."</p>
<p>"You just made that up."</p>
<p>"Are you suggesting that I would ever fabricate something?"</p>
<p>"I'm not suggesting it. I'm saying it." Snape took the glass and sniffed it. "This is an aphrodisiac."</p>
<p>"How'd you, I mean, oh, no, it isn't. It's tea, which we Divination types drink of. It clears the... crown... chakras." Trelawney waved her hands mysteriously. "I sense thirst! Drink it! Driiiink iiiiit!"</p>
<p>"Stop that," said Snape, sniffing the glass again. "It's an aphrodisiac. A surprisingly potent one and quite rare, not to mention borderline illegal."</p>
<p>"You'd be amazed what you can get up to when your rooms are so full of incense people refuse to spend time in them," said Trelawney. "Er, I mean, tea! My spirit guide suggested it! I saw it on the Ouija board! It was in the cards! You'll never prove a thing, copper!"</p>
<p>"You made this?"</p>
<p>"No. No! Absolutely not... yes."</p>
<p>"...all by yourself?"</p>
<p>"Well, I could hardly ask Hooch to help me brew illegal love potions, could I? ...Hypothetically speaking."</p>
<p>"I'm... almost impressed."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's easy," shrugged Trelawney, causing her jewellery to chime a loud accompaniment to the rest of her words, "The trick is to use fresh-picked lavender rather than the dried stuff."</p>
<p>"Fascinating," said Snape, waving a hand at the opposite chair. "Do tell me more."</p>
<p>Smiling, but secretly and in her head where Snape couldn't see it, Trelawney sank down into the proffered chair, jangling as she did.</p>
<p>Everything was going exactly as she'd foreseen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>